We Are The Crystal Gems
by CrystalDragonGem
Summary: Crystal Quartz is free, and is ready to go on any adventure with her friend/nephew Steven and the Crystal Gems. Squeal story to "Intrusion in the Temple". Please R&R.
1. Introduction

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Crystal's POV-

Very few of the citizens of Beach City know about the Crystal Gems. Few citizens of the world for that matter. And even fewer people know of the Crystal temple. Humanity is still very in the dark about those who have protected them for centuries. But the Gems don't seem to mind too much. They had accepted certain duties long ago as guardians. Not only were they to protect this world, but the many gem artifacts on it as well.

As time continued on these duties were expanded and certain rules went into effect. Humans can be quite powerful, but still weak to many of the threats of this world. That is why we protect them. But they are also easily corrupt at the slightest hint of power. This is why the Gems, and magic, had to remain a secret... for the most part. Even so humans still acquired may things from the magical civilizations, such as the "Latin" language and monarchy.

As time went on Gems came and went, some in combat and others because of sickness or some other tragedy, like the Living Armor Uprising. As the geo-races as a whole began to disintegrate, many battles were fought to try and achieve a dominate ruler over the land by many different kingdoms. In the end the main survivors were mostly the Guardian Gems.

Thanks to advancements in medicines and such, the gems could now survive many illness, as well as the effects of time. They even acquired the skill of regeneration if not injured too much.

Now the Guardian Gems were set to protect more than the Gem geo-race. They were now tasked with protecting the world and all of its creatures. They were to stop mass extinction as had happened to past things, such as their ancestors or the "dinosaurs" (there was a Red Eye collision). They were renamed, the Crystal Gems as a tribute to me and to possibly gain some of my likeness. As a princess I had the chance to rule over the weak cruelly, I had instead chosen to leave my wealth to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I had been born in a weak state, but I had soared past that and raced to greater skills and past all expectations. I had even held my ground against the Queen, no matter how many times she told me to stick to tradition or that I couldn't do what I knew I could.

This was what the Crystal Gems were to be like. They were to spread protection with their power, not fear. Even at their lowest points they could succeed, even if at their own expense. They could meet any goal, and even surpass it. They wouldn't give up their beliefs or principals, no matter what. And now, like I, they had even managed to survive time.

All of these things had happened in the time I was gone. Trapped in that sap. But I had made it to the future, just as those named after me. So much has happened, even more than I had mentioned. So much has changed as well. But I'm ready for anything. With the help of my nephew, Steven, and his love of adventure the future should be quite fun. And of course, the Crystal Gems will be able to assist me as well.

...

I'm just rambling to myself aren't I? And I guess now I'm talking to myself. At least I'm not completely bored. Pearl had given me lots of material to read. I'm basically caught up with history now. And did you know that in the year... yeah I'm totally bored.

I have absolutely no idea what to do right now. The gems had let me roam the temple to find myself a room while they were out... doing some sort of protection... thing. Honestly I'm not completely sure how the guardian- job I guess?- job has changed. All I know is that it has.

Anyways, I had found a secret compartment in the Crystal Heart room and discovered that a room had already been made for me. Unlike the other rooms it actually had windows, which was quite nice. This means you can actually see my room from the outside. It's actually on the other side of that gem over that person's body that the outside of the temple is carved to look like. Turns out that the crystal can open up as a window. The view was spectacular, but I couldn't see what the Gems and Steven were doing.

Unfortunately since I have absolutely no knowledge of the future leaving wasn't exactly an option. And since I was bored of reading and most of the temple was a deathtrap that I honestly didn't feel like dealing with, I decided to head out to the Beach House. And there I had a few options, and of them I choose to read some magazines. I sat on the coach and looked over my options. Sports (volleyball seems a bit to complicated), Cooking (where am I suppose to get a grill?), Fashion... my instincts as a princess kicked in and I reached for the reading material.

Foine Magazine was... amazing, simply amazing. So many colors and styles and patterns and, and, they were all just so unique and interesting! Finally, there was more variety in clothing besides puffy dresses and armor! I felt inspired by the many different clothes and decided to try a new look. I'd actually been wearing the same outfit all weekend and it was starting to get old. Same tunic, pants, cloak, gloves, boots and jewel encrusted metal hair tie... I looked just _so_ old fashioned. Not to mention that my outfit smells like sap. The only interesting part of my outfit was probably the black star shaped buttons that Turquoise (one of the Guardian Gems) had given to me on my tenth birthday and that Emerald (another Gem) had helped me sew on. Anyways enough with the reminiscing.

First of all boots don't exactly work in a "beach" -or whatever its called- type of environment. A quick choose something and concentrated on what I wanted. My clothes were woven from magically enhanced gem fibers, so I can change them at will. And... poof! Lilac sandals had appeared on previously booted feet.

Soon I had adjusted the pieces of my clothes to be better fit for the current time period... hopefully. My purple tunic was now a lilac tank top, and my white pants were now black jean shorts. My gloves had shifted into three bracelets on my right wrist. They were in white, lilac, and black and hung a bit loose but not enough to fall off. My metal hair tie had been replaced with a regular lilac pony tail holder. Finally, my cloak had changed into a short white vest with a black star button that connected its sides at the top.

"This is an improvement... but I'm still _really_ bored. Oh, great. Now I actually am talking to myself."

What to do, what to do. Well, I guess that I could... oh I give up! I'll just run around until I find Steven or the Gems.

* * *

**And so it begins. Also, thanks to all of you who supported me on "Intrusion in the Temple". I hope you'll enjoy this sequel. Also, another awesome coincidence! I had thought about Crystal being able to change her outfit for the past few days, and in "Beach Party" it happened! Am I psychic? No... but its still really cool.**


	2. Beach Party Part 1

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Crystal's POV-

I had been walking along the beach when I suddenly spotted a giant Spinney Storm Puffer-fish, and the Gems were fighting it with Steven. I started running towards them and started to hear them yelling.

"Lets show this thing what we're made of guys." Pearl declared.

"What do you think we've been doing for the past hour." Amethyst replied sarcastically. Oh come on! They've been fighting this thing for an hour and no one thought to get me!? I could have been helping!

"Guys! I'm coming!" They didn't notice me calling to them I was too far off to be heard. I kept running towards them at a regular speed while Garnet got thrown into the boardwalk and Amethyst knocked the puffer-fish back into the ocean as a bat. Amethyst and Garnet began arguing as I finally got to them (I could have gotten there sooner, but Pearl has advised me to use my powers seldom as to not make the other Gems feel in danger. Plus after a thousand or so year letting my body work by itself feels great.), and Steven noticed me first.

"Hey there Auntie Crystal! What happened to your outfit?" I guess Steven managed to grasp the other two's attention, because they turned to look at me.

"Steven you can just call me Crystal. My clothes are magically enhanced so that I can change their appearances. The other Gems can do it too, its actually a little bit like shape shifting." Steven was in awe. Pearl was a bit flabbergasted.

"Crystal, as the very symbol of the Crystal Gems and a princess I thought you'd be more reserved than to dress like a human teen."

"Ah, stop harsh-in' on her style Pearl." Amethyst was defending me.

"Guys, shouldn't we go see what happened to Garnet?" I was showing concern where as the others were being quite annoying with their senseless bickering.

"Yeah, lets go get Garnet. She landed by the boardwalk." Steven started walking towards where Garnet had disappeared and the rest of us followed.

...

As we arrived at the boardwalk I could hear someone yelling.

"Are we _engaged_ in some secret staring contest!?" An adult human male was yelling at Garnet as we arrived.

"Garnet!" Steven alerted her to our arrival. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Garnet leapt off of what appeared to be a damaged building and stood in-front of us.

"Hi Steven." An adolescent female greeted.

Amethyst noticed the building's damage and laughed, "Huh-Heh, this place is wreaked. Gimme one down low." She motioned for Garnet to "high-five" her but Pearl knocked away Amethyst's hand.

"No accolades for you Amethyst. She knocked the puffer-fish back out into the ocean!" Pearl complained to Garnet before Amethyst angrily yelled.

"NARK!" Garnet spoke to calm the two down before the tension between them would arise to an argument.

"Lets regroup back at the temple." Suddenly the three gems sprung away into the air, leaving me and Steven to clean-up what ever damage they'd done. I can't believe they didn't even think to apologize!

"Where are you going! What about my sign! Steven! What is wrong with your friends? One of them busts up my sign, then they all just jump into the sky like some circus act!? Without even offering to help!" I face palmed. At some point I would need to go over proper etiquette with those three.

"But, -" Steven was going to defend the Gems when another adolescent female (only older) walked out of the damaged building.

"Daaaad, pipe down." then turned around to look at his daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your _beauty sleep._" That would have been more intimidating if he'd dropped his voice to a false pity. His daughter then gave a false yawn before responding.

"I don't need sleep to be pretty." Good come back, I like this kid's sass.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG WOMAN!" Man this guy was quick to yell. He reminds me a bit of a certain Queen I knew. Suddenly an elderly woman walked out of the shop carrying a dead fish.

"Kofi, your going to wake this fish from the dead with all the noise your keeping. Oh, too later" She wiggled the fish and did a false voice. "Kofi, you so loud. _Ah,_ blah." Then she stuck out her tongue.

"Gunga, your so funny." 's daughter commented. Then started whining.

"Mom, quit joking around. Look what they did to my sign!" Gunga walked over to where we were standing and surveyed the damage.

"Cheese on bread."

"Can you believe it?! Your such a nice boy Steven. Why do you hang out with those animals?" What did he just call the Gems?! I unconsciously balled my right hand into a fist, then grabbed it with my other hand from behind to keep myself from giving in to my rage.

"They are not animals." I grunted.

"They're the Crystal Gems, and they protect humani-" Steven was defending the Gems before being cut off by .

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Gunga looked between the two males and I guess she realized a fight of some sort was about to ensue.

"Oh, girls. I think I hear all of our cell phones ringing." The Pizza girls retreated into the building.

"Gunga your hearing is _so_ good."

"STEVEN! You can tell your friends that they are officially **banned** from Fish Stew Pizza." turned to walk back into his shop. Steven looked alarmed.

"Wait, what?! Kofi, that's not fair. It was just an accident." A sign was switched from open to closed and Steven began to walk off sadly. I followed as he retreated towards the temple.

...

"So, who are the Pizza's exactly?" Steven kept looking at the ground as he answered my question.

"Kofi is the guy who owns Fish Stew Pizza. Nana Gunga is Kofi's mom. Jenny is 's oldest daughter and Kiki is his youngest. They all run Fish Stew Pizza together." I held my next question because we had reached the temple. The Gems were discussing what to do about the puffer-fish.

"Hey Steven. Hey Crystal." Amethyst greeted.

"I've got bad news everyone. You've all been banned from Fish Stew Pizza." Steven's sorrow was the complete opposite of the Gem's response.

"Oh, uh, that's okay." Pearl responded.

"That pizza wasn't even good." Amethyst added.

"Aren't you guys upset about this?" Steven asked.

"Not at all Steven." Garnet replied nonchalantly.

"But these are our neighbors." Steven complained.

"There's nothing we could do about that now."

"*Cough* Apologize *Cough*" I attempted to prompt the Gems with the proper course of action.

"Are you okay Crystal?" Pearl asked.

"Just _peachy._" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Good. Right now we need to figure out a way to take care of that puffer-fish." Pearl declared seriously.

"But what's the point of saving people if they're just gonna ban you from their pizza shops?" Steven asked.

"We don't do it for thanks." Garnet answered. Annoying as the Gems could be, I had to give them credit for sticking to code.

"Yeah, see. That is so nice of you. The Pizza's don't even know. If they got to spend some time with you they'd see how fun, and smart, and mysterious you are."

"Heh, mysterious." Garnet chuckled at Steven's description of her.

"Hmm, oh! I know! I'll throw a little party in the beach in-front of the temple. Just us and the Pizzas!" Steven announced.

"I don't know Steven, I mean-"Steven cut off Amethyst.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything!" Steven decided. He then ran out of the Beach House.

"So then, Crystal. Any thoughts on the situation?" Pearl asked me.

" Well, I feel quite upset about _some people's_ lack of manners after they damaged private property. Wait up Steven!" I called out before exiting the Beach House. I glanced at the Gems as I left and noticed that they looked a bit shocked by my scolding.

* * *

"So, what is "pizza" exactly?" I inquired while following Steven. We had just left the grocery store and I was carrying a bag containing lots of food that I had no idea what to call.

"What! Oh, wait... I keep forgetting that your still new to the future. Don't worry though. Well, its tomato sauce, cheese and then some toppings on top of a round piece of dough." I was still lost and Steven must have noticed the confused look on my face. "It's sorta hard to explain if you don't know what I'm talking about. I'll just buy you a slice after we make peace with the Pizzas after tomorrow's party."

"Speaking of which, why are we heading in this direction? Isn't the temple in the other direction?" I glanced to the side of us and saw the cliff that hid the temple in the distance. Technically I guess its my temple... but I prefer just calling it the temple. Anyways, I was sure that there were some items in the paper bag I was carrying that would need to get stored in some sort of cooling unit soon.

"We just need to stop by my Dad's car wash and get the grill." The realization had just come to me that Steven had a father. It made sense in retrospect, how else would Rose have had Steven. It was also a bit hard to fully grasp the concept that my little sister Rosy had met someone and... you know... uh...

"And we're here!" I shook my head to clear my mind of that off setting topic and looked up at the "It's A Wash" building. It didn't look all that conventional considering my understanding of building structure. What on Earth were all of those machines inside of the building for? And why did the building have a huge hole through it? Honestly the entire building was just making me nervous.

"Steven, do you want to go in without me?"

"What do you mean go in?" Steven acted confused as he walked towards a van. He knocked on the rear a bit before the door opened and a man who was both long haired and bald came out.

"Hey Steven. What's up?"

"Hi Dad! We need to borrow the grill."

"We?" glanced behind Steven to look at me. I stared back blankly.

"Oh! Right. Crystal, this is my Dad, Greg Universe. Dad, this is my Aunt, Crystal Quartz."

"Aunt?" Greg looked really confused. "Rose has a little sister?" The hair in my pony tail stood a bit on end as he said little.

" Actually, Rosy is _my_ little sister." I said while shifting the grocery bag to my right arm so I could put my left hand on my hip. I switched my eyes from being purple to black, added a dark glare and noticed Greg visibly stiffen. I smiled a bit on the inside, then noticed Steven looking concerned about my aggressive mannerisms. I rolled my now once again purple eyes, dropped my glare, and extended my left arm. I added a light smile and spoke with a chipper tone. "Hello Greg. I guess this makes me your sister in-law." Greg slowly moved to shake my hand.

"Crystal is a bit intense, but she can also be very nice." Steven told his father.

"Um, okay then. Well... you guys can take the grill just make sure you return it when you're done using it." Greg brought out the grill. I handed Steven the groceries and reached to pick up the grill. Unfortunately it was too heavy. "If you want I can bring the grill around with my van."

"Nope, I can do it." I concentrated on my strength and my hands began to glow bright white. I tried again and was able to lift the entire grill over my head with one hand. I began walking back towards the temple.

"Bye Dad! We promise we'll return the grill!"

"Bye Steven, and try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

**Thanks to all of the readers and reviews that have visited the story so far. :)**


	3. Beach Party Part 2

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Crystal's POV-

This was impossible.

This could never be done in a thousand years.

This was a task that should be asked of some trained professional if at all, and yet I've been told to do it.

_"Crystal, I'm gonna start up the grill. Do you mind setting up the music?"_

Steven had then gestured to the thing I was staring at now.

A box. A _metal _box. A small metal box that also appeared to have a few smoother sections, that were kinda glassy but also very solid. And I was expected to "set up the music".

I may have been raised nearly centuries ago, but even I understood that music wasn't a physical object, at least I assume it isn't. This box must be a mechanism of some sort. Several pieces had seemed like switches, but upon pressing them the desired effect wasn't produced.

Was it sentient? "Excuse me um... box, but could you please play music?"

Nothing. Perhaps it needs an example.

I concentrated and formed a crystalline lyre. I began to play a tune that mother had taught me during those long "proper princess behavior" lessons or whatever they had been called. Okay then, it went like... C, C, C, E, D, D, E, F, G. CCC GGG EEE CCC, G, F, E, D, C. The box remained silent.

Okay. Its defiantly not sentient.

Maybe it requires a magical touch. "Symphonia."Nothing. Okay then, time to switch tactics. If I can't get this enigma of a box to work then I'll make my own music.

I reached into a pocket on my belt (like my star buttons, I shall never give it up!) and pulled out an array of colored quartz crystals. I threw a few of them onto the sandy beach, opposite to that impossible box. I gestured to the crystals on the far left and spoke "Chordas". The crystals morphed into small people like figures and stood at the ready with stringed instruments. I faced the right and spoke "Cornibus". The same thing happened, but the figures stood ready with trumpets, horns, and other blowing instruments. Finally I faced the center and spoke "Tympanis". I now had my percussion section.

I raised my hands above my head, my orchestra at the ready. Just before I could begin Steven choose then to see how things were doing.

"Crystal, do you need help with the stereo?" He walked over, oblivious to my tiny army of musicians. He placed a weird glassy rectangle into the stereo and pressed a button.

It was that easy? Really? Ugh, serves me right for trying to fix a futuristic mechanism with magic.

"Thanks." I sighed, before snapping my fingers. "Somnum", and like that the musicians were crystalline quartz again.

* * *

I could tell when the Pizzas had almost arrived. Even my advanced hearing, they were making quite a racket. I looked up from the sports magazine about volleyball I was reading to survey how far we were with the party preparations. Lets see then... food? Check. Music? Check. Host in proper attire? Check. Host's family in proper attire? Nope. Beside me, all of the Gems were in the complete opposite of casual wear.

I noticed Steven hearing the Pizza's arrival, as they had gotten close enough to be in rage for even Steven's human ears. He walked over to greet them after handing the copy of Foine magazine I'd been reading earlier to the Gems. They appeared to be struggling to find proper outfits. _Better take matters into my own hands, I am the unofficial leader after all._

"Garnet, outfit 5b on page 36. Amethyst, outfit 3f on page 27. Pearl, outfit 2a on page 54." Pearl glanced at me as I relayed a set of instructions. She must have been glad that I was beginning to take responsibility for their team of guardians, because she directed a light smile towards me. I rolled my eyes and redirected my attention to Steven. My poor nephew was struggling with Mr. Pizza's negative attitude towards the current situation.

"The shop is closed today because, its broken." Mr. Pizza declared in a sharp irritated tone in response to whatever Steven had said. There was an awkward silence while Steven tried to come up with an appropriate response, and I was tempted to intervene. Suddenly Nana Gunga jumped into save him.

"Hey do I smell hot-dogs? Show we where the hot-dogs are." I was impressed by her quick thinking.

"Oh sure, right this way everyone." Steven began to lead the guests towards the Gems and I. "First, le' me introduce-"

"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS." Garnet and the others posed while doing a self introduction. "GARNET," and she transformed her outfit into a red beachy skirt and tank combo.

"AMETHYST," and her outfit changed to a tank top and shorts combo.

"PEARL." and her outfit changed into a turquoise beach dress.

"And Steven. But... you already knew my name." Steven jumped in and attempted to regain control of the party. "Oh, and this is my aun-"

"Cousin." I cut in.

"Um, and this is my _cousin_ Crystal." I planted a welcoming smile on my face and gave a slight wave.

"Oh, your all so talented." Nana Gunga complimented.

"So, you are a circus act." Commented .

"Circus act?" Pearl remarked.

"Ha, lets eat."

* * *

Human food has significant differences from that of the Crystal Empire's quizine. For one thing, it doesn't shimmer. For another thing it's a lot squishier.

I could only watch as Steven, Amethyst, and the Pizza's consumed their meals. Pearl and Garnet ignored their dishes. I had questioned them earlier about their eating habits, and it turned out that they preferred to eat little to nothing as they found it unnecessary. So the question wasn't whether or not the food was any good, it came down to whether or not I was willing to actually try it.

I picked up the link of meat surrounded by bread on my plate. Steven had suggested that I eat a plain hot-dog before trying one with any toppings, so the flavor was possibly going to be as bland as possible.

"You girls have hardly touched your plates." Nana Gunga said. Her words inspired me and I took a bite of my hot-dog. It was... delicious! The meat was rich and so flavorful. Cooked to perfection as to allow for heat but not as to be blackened. And the bun only added to the taste, as the refreshing buttered roll simply added another flavor. It was the opposite of my expectations. I continued to eat my meal and savor every bite. Being trapped in a block of amber for such a long time, as well as the advancements of modern food had an amazing effect on my taste buds.

A conversation soon began among the party goers. I'm sure that the Gems said something thoughtless and rude. I can't deal with that later. This hot-dog was too good to put down. I finally finished and Steven mentioned something about volleyball. Steven turned to go get something then stopped. "Crystal, can you help me get the net?"

...

We were inside of an outdoor closet. I had located the net and was attempting to get it out from under multiple objects. "So, why did you say you're my cousin?" I glanced at Steven from the corner of my eye and kept trying to detangle the net.

"Well, first of all I don't actually feel mature enough to be considered an aunt. Secondly, I assumed that a cousin would be easier to explain to humans than an aunt. Considering their limited knowledge of Gems and Greg's confusion regarding me being Rosy's sister. And then there's the fact that mom kinda disowned me..." I finally got out the net.

"Oh, well... okay then." Steven looked a tad confused, but at least he was excepting my answers.

* * *

"But Steven, won't our enhanced abilities give us an unfair advantage?" Pearl questioned.

"That's why I'm picking the teams." Steven replied before announcing the teams. "Amethyst, and Jenny. Pearl, and Kiki. Garnet, and Kofi. And last but not least, yours truly and Nana Ga!"

"I haven't played in ages, but I bet I could whop all your buts." Nana Gunga declared. A thought suddenly dawned on me.

"Steven, what should I do?"

"Crystal, you can be the referee." Rules. My old enemy.

...

The game had begun. Whistle in hand I stood next to the net. Behind me Kofi, Garnet, Nana Ga and Steven were spectating. The match began with Pearl and Kiki against Amethyst and Jenny. I readied my whistle -plan in mind- and blew to start the game.

The game play started up. I carefully snuck around and behind the others. Knowing how much chaos opposing parties could cause, I knew I'd have to work fast. I concentrated on myself and I began to glow. Suddenly I jumped from myself. A perfect holo-projection of myself stood where I'd been standing. While some gems could perform this task, only very few had ever managed to create copies that were more than just semi-sentient light. My holo-projection was practically my twin, everything from our skin's texture to the colors of our clothing was the same. All that was left was to designate a purpose. I simply placed a hand on my doppleganger's forehead, closed my eyes, concentrated on all my knowledge of volleyball and left her to her duty.

I sat against a rock, back turned to the entire game. I reached into one of my belt's many pockets and pulled out a magazine to read. Lots of commotion continued on behind me. All of the rule breaking was trivial. My copy was doing a good job of blowing the whistle.

_Lets see then, five-minute meals? No. Salads? No. Grilling? No... wait, do I smell burning?_

I glanced over my shoulder. Was that a meteorite? No, Garnet isn't on the court and the projectile is too small so she must have spiked it... straight towards Amethyst and Jenny!

I quickly vaulted over the rock and ran through my copy. I reabsorbed her while running to hid that I had been else where and to regain the energy I'd used to create her. I ran close to the impact zone and Amethyst and Jenny ran off. I crossed my arms as the ball came within a few feet of the sand. "Continens Hemisphaerium" I rapidly uncrossed my arms and a glowing lilac dome surrounded the ball and the ground around it. It impacted and exploded within my shield. I dropped my arms so that the others could observe the glass shard.

Suddenly, in the midst of all the confusion I heard a quiet whistle. I concentrated all of my power on my eyes and they began to glowed. Across the water I could see the Spinney Storm Puffer-fish. I released my energy and walked out to another section of the beach. No one noticed me leaving in all of the chaos.

* * *

The puffer-fish was closer now. The others were enjoying themselves, unaware of the imitate danger. This seems foolish of me, to do what was a factor of the Gem's defeat when I had intruded in the temple a few days ago. But I understood that Steven was trying to restore peace. I'm positive a monster attack wouldn't be the most helpful in making peace.

I created a crystallized bow and fired an arrow. A perfect shot, but the wind caused by my enemy threw it back towards me. I leaned back in time to avoid the attack and watched as part of the cliff face disintegrated.

Alright new plan, get onto the puffer-fish and ride it away from the party. I re-absorbed my bow and took a running start towards the puffer-fish. I concentrated and my feet began to glow. I took a spectacular leap and landed safely in the space between the puffer-fish's spikes. I reached to steer the ftish away, but it was too big to control. It suddenly gave a powerful thrust and I was rocketed back towards the beach.

...

Steven had noticed the puffer-fish (it was right in-front of him after all) and the Gems had moved the Pizzas to safety. I flipped in mid air, spun around rapidly, and landed right behind Steven and Nana Ga. "You guys okay?" They nodded and we all turned to face the situation.

"This is terrible. I was trying to get everyone together, but now everyone is in danger." Steven stated. Nana Gunga and I shared a look, and sprung into action.

"I'm not afraid of that thing." Nana Ga declared with determination. She and I ran towards the puffer-fish. "Lets see if you can keep up with us."

"Of course I can." Steven replied as we began to circle the puffer-fish's underbelly. It spun continuously, but with no way of catching us. I heard comments of confusion, worry and fear. Great, they've spotted us. Time to get them in on the action.

"Amethyst turn yourself into a ball."

"Okay." And the command was met.

Soon everyone was in position. Garnet spiked Amethyst and I contained the blast into a large glass shard. We all pushed the puffer-fish into the glass and it pooped as soon as Garnet came down for a hard landing.

* * *

The Pizzas forgave us and I had to help Steven drag the Gems inside before they could start another conflict.

Well, then. I guess I have my to do list for next week all set up.

1) Try Pizza

2) Teach the Gems Some Manners

3) Give Steven Tips on Diplomacy

4) Start Repairing the Temple (apparently no one had thought to fix it and I'm afraid the outside is going to eventually become as dangerous as the inside.)

Well then, I can only hope that nothing else will go wrong.

* * *

**Sorry for being late to update. Test is over but my teachers decided that it was the perfect time to start overloading us with homework. I also had to work on a comic book for my friend and a lot of stuff started to pile up. I'll try to update sooner next time. And don't worry, not all of the chapters will be about an episode.**

**Also, thanks for the supportive reviews. I'm sorry for rushing at the end but I really wanted to post this.**


	4. Construction, Crushes, and Cookie Cats

I don't own Steven Universe. I'm just a kid with an imagination and a computer.

* * *

-Pearl's POV-

I'm in the beach house. I think I'm suppose to do something today but for once I can't remember what. Maybe opening a window for fresh can help me to remember.

What a gorgeous day! It's so sunny out here. And the bird calls create a perfect atmosphere. "I'm going out to meditate by the new cherry blossom tree." With my tree healing and the weather so nice this could be a very pleasant morning. Just me, and my tree.

"No. That can wait for another day." I was half way out the door when someone caught me by the arm. I turned to face Crystal. She had taken to changing her outfit every day so I never knew what to expect when I saw her. I didn't really understand why she did it. I see it as a complete waste of time, but she insists that it's "trendy" or what ever. I had to admit though, she always looked ready to do whatever she happened to be doing at any given moment... but at the same time her outfits held a certain flamboyancy that I could never figure out.

Today she happened to be wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jean shorts that had a work belt on them. She also wore brown boots, work gloves, and an orange vest with a vertical yellow stripe on each side. Finally, her hair was up in a bun in the back and her eyes had tinted to a light orange. But her eyes were the thing I noticed most, because they were fixed in a look I'd become quickly accustomed to in the few days that she'd been living in the temple. They were in a dark glare. Not her intimidating glare, this was her 'I know your wrong, you should know your wrong, and I'm not going to say anything but you need to fix this now because if you don't I'm going to get even madder' glare.

Suddenly it clicked in my mind. We were all supposed to go to Fish Stew Pizza today to help repair their sign. Crystal had gone with Steven to arrange the volunteering day herself. She was mad at the Gems and I for being "rude" to the Pizzas. I honestly couldn't tell what she was talking about. Either way we had a job to protect people, not to be as polite as possible.

"Crystal, I know that your trying to be polite but-" She darkened her glare and quickly cut in.

"No excuses. No complaining. No shenanigans. As a princess I had to follow hundreds of rules day in and day out. If I didn't then my already numbered privileges were taken away. I managed to run away from my problems in the end. I doubt however, that you will have either the guts to try or the cunning to succeed. Fortunately I'm giving you only three rules that will only last for part of the day. This is a simple task. Garnet and Amethyst have already worked on the clean up. All you, me, and Steven have to do is put up the new sign. Make even one more argument, and you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Crystal was really good at intimidation. I simply nodded my head and we were off.

* * *

-Crystal's POV-

Ah, intimidation. Perhaps the only thing mother had taught me that worked despite the setting. The problem is that if it's over used then people can just label you as a savage and move one. Unfortunately the Gems seemed to be lacking the respect necessary for me to stop my methods of using intimidation. Can't they just cooperate with me? I mean, I think I'm a good leader. Sure I ignored most of mother's lessons such as how to rule a kingdom or how to increase one's approval rating, but as a guardian I don't believe that any of those lessons will be necessary. I mean come on, a princess's duties are _so_ different from the duties of the leader of the Crystal Gems... at least I think so.

At least Steven had been out picking up supplies while I dealt with Pearl. I know that he respects me, so I don't use intimidation with him. I would want to use intimidation with him anyway. Steven wouldn't be able handle it any way. I might end up reminding him of my intrusion in the temple, and I can't stand to frighten Steven. He's a great nephew and friend. And speaking of Steven...

"HEY GUYS!" Steven was already at Fish Stew Pizza. Next to him was the sign Mr. Pizza had ordered, a tool box, several pairs of goggles, and ropes & pulleys. We were the only ones at the Pizza shop. Kofi had closed it earlier because he was afraid that the construction noise would disrupt the restaurant patrons.

I stared at a picture of what the sign was suppose to look like. "Pearl, I need you to a fix pulleys here and here." I pointed to two places in the picture and Pearl went to work.

...Two Hours Later Because Construction Work Can Be Extremely Boring BUT Also Dangerous And Also Because It Would Take A Long Time To Write...

Finally, with one last hammer the last nail was in and the sign was hung.

"Okay then, we're done." I announced. "Pearl, you're free to go."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes, nodded, and she was off.

"...So, Crystal. What do you want to do now?" As if on cue both Steven and I's stomachs growled.

"I think we should get something to eat." I giggled. It's quite amusing how some problems simply solve themselves.

"Hmm... Oh, I know! We should go to The Big Donut! I can introduce you to Sadie and Lars and you can try doughnuts, or ice cream, or something else!" Steven's eyes started to get starry. Huh, just the way Rosy's would when she got excited.

"Sure. Just give me a second I need to change."

"Oh! Can I watch? I always miss this part and I bet it's hard, but cool too!" I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly. I lightly waved my fingers and some white sparkles danced around them.

"Steven it's not that hard. You just need to concentrate on changes and they'll happen. So if I want to fix a length," I wiped my hands down on my jean shorts and they grew to actual jeans. "Clean up," I waved my hands over my dirtied white shirt, and it became a new, fresh, white shirt. "Change an item's look," I quickly crossed and uncrossed my arms and my vest changed to be solid pink. "Or change something completely," I clapped my hands together and suddenly several things changed all at once. My boots became pink flats, the work gloves became a two loose pink bracelets on my right wrist, my hair released from it's bun and gained a pink head band, and my work belt adjusted to become a shoulder bag. "It'll just happen."

Steven just looked really impressed and stood gaping while I buttoned the star button on my vest and blinked to make my irises pink rather than orange.

"That... was amazing."

* * *

-Lars's POV-

I hate restocking. Sadie usually has to do it but she can't because she's out sick. Now I have to run this entire place while she lies in her bed all day reading magazines or watching TV... lucky.

*Ding Ding* Oh great, customers. "Hey, are you here Lars?" Oh great, Steven. He could be cool, I'll admit it, but he's still really weird. He'll never be as cool as people like Tiger Millionaire, even if he can impress Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey._  
_

"Just a second." I lifted up a large box full of random chip bags and placed it on a shelf. Whipping my hands on one another, I turned to get to the main counter.

When I got there I saw Steven looking at the ice cream fridge and pointing things out while explaining them to... himself?

It was then I noticed a girl standing next to him on his left. Must be one of the Crystal Fems. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, sat down on a stool, and waited for them to pick something to buy.

"And then those are Lion Lickers. Nobody actually likes them. I prefer Cookie Cats" Steven needed to get with the times. It was Cookie Cats or what ever that people didn't like.

"Hmm, I can agree to that. They don't exactly look like Lion either." That voice, it was different from that of the other Crystal Fems. Was it Steven's girlfriend? No, she wasn't that tall.

"I'll just get some doughnuts then. Hi Lars!" Steven walked up to the counter while the girl stayed back towards the front of the store, and I stood up just so that I could look down at Steven. "I'd like two of the usual please."

I ducked down to get the doughnuts. "So, one for you and," I stood up with the bagged pastries, "one for your gi-girl-"

The girl had silently moved to the counter while I'd been bent down. She was giving me an odd look but she, she was gorgeous. Her hair was dark and long, and her eyes sparkled in such a way that made them seem pink. And her outfit was cool, but cute at the same time. And that figure... she was just so perfect.

I lost myself in her face and almost missed Steven's introduction. "Lars, this is my cousin Crystal. Crystal, this is my good friend Lars."

My hand wobbled as I handed Steven the bag and he placed the correct sum on the counter.

They left, and after they did I shakily leaned myself against the nearest wall. I replayed that melodic voice in my head and thought about her beauteous face.

Crystal, what an elegant name. I think I may have a crush.

* * *

-Crystal's POV-

I shivered as Steven and I left The Big Donut. It was apparent that Lars liked me.

I heard his heart rate increase when he saw me. His eyes widened just so, and his body shook ever so slightly from weakening.

Unfortunately, this was a real crush, not simply some suitor. With all of the suitors Mother brought to the palace, it was quite easy to exploit weaknesses, as none of them were truly driven by love. With real love, getting rid of Lars could be a problem.

Oh well, that could wait for another day. At the moment, I'm actually interested in trying a doughnut.

...

We got back to the Beach House and I pet Lion lightly on the head before entering.

Taking a seat at the kitchen island, I saw Amethyst napping under the coach cushions on the floor. Steven took a small plate out of a cabinet and put a few doughnuts on it, and placed the dish on the rug next to Amethyst's head. She mumbled a thanks, reached over, and grabbed a pastry, before shoving the whole thing into her mouth in one bite.

I absentmindedly grabbed a chocolate doughnut and took a small bite while watching the ordeal. Hmm, it was warm and flaky with rich and creamy frosting. Good, but I think I need a drink to wash it down.

I took out a cup and opened the top of the refrigerator. Wait, milk should be in the lower one. Right, the top compartment was the freezer.

I almost closed the freezer, when I noticed something pink poking out from underneath a sheet of ice.

I glanced around, then shout a few red sparks out of my fingers to melt the ice.

Reaching in, I took out a package with a cat face on it. Was this, a Cookie Cat? I thought they stopped making these. Wait... idea!

I created an orb of pink energy and muttered(though the echo still made the spell a bit loud) "Gemino" several times, until there were around 32 Cookie Cats.

I placed them all in the freezer, took one out, and closed the freezer.

Carefully opening the package, I looked at the ice cream sandwich, half vanilla, and half strawberry. I carefully bit and ear and savored the cold, rich cream.

I think I have a new favorite food.

* * *

**FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My life can be calm for awhile, and then it just becomes extremely hectic at random intervals.**

**Anyways, I updated so I'm counting finishing this chapter a self victory. I mean after all, I wrote this while studying for six different finals, writing a mini play, and finishing up some school projects, so I'm amazed I got this done this done today. If anything I'm a day or two ahead of schedule for when I thought I'd be done with this.**

**So, please review, and if you have any requests for a future chapter just message me.**


End file.
